


The Flash collection [vids]

by ageless_aislynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, vid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: I realized I've only shared one of my Flash vids here, ("Fell In Love With A Girl") so decided to put the rest in a single place, adding them as chapters. ;)
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Killer Frost/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. How You Like Me Now? (Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harrison Wells | Eobard Thawne tribute that's hopefully as fun and sassy as he is! (From 2015)

Song: "How You Like Me Now?" by The Heavy  
Characters/fandom: Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne (The Flash)  
Spoilers/warnings: For the entire first season.  
Length/size: 2:10 (66.3 MB WMV)

Streaming: [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iJzUsqR7pQ)  
Download: Available upon request. ;)  
Also available at [TUMBLR](https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/120637482855/how-you-like-me-now-harrison-wells-eobard)

And if Youtube should be blocked for you, it's also [here](https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/176188045641/how-you-like-me-now-harrison-wells-eobard) at Tumblr as well. ;)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥!


	2. Losing Your Memory (Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin knows that Harrison is keeping a secret from her. When she learns the truth of his secret identity, can she forgive him before tragedy separates them forever? A Snowells reimagining of canon events. Made by request for Supercavanatic. :D (From 2015 ;) )

Song: "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star  
Characters/fandom: Harrison Wells/Caitlin Snow (The Flash)  
Spoilers/warnings: For the entire first season.  
Length/size: 2:23 (65 MB WMV)

Streaming: [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEWCYDfth-4)  
Download: Available upon request. ;)  
Also available at [TUMBLR](https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/119794845865/losing-your-memory-snowells-the-flash-caitlin)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥!


	3. Stay (Caitlin Snow/Harry Wells)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulful little tribute to Harry Wells and Caitlin Snow. Inspired by Snowells1234's [moodboard](https://snowells1234.tumblr.com/post/613849738840834048/harry-x-caitlin-x-stay) at Tumblr. ♥ (From 2020 ;) )

Song: "Stay" by Hurts  
Characters/Fandom: Harry Wells/Caitlin Snow (Snowharry), The Flash  
Spoilers/warnings: General spoilers for seasons 2 and 4  
Length/size: 1:15 (53 MB WMV)

Streaming: [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywalPJ5oDUE)  
Downloadable: If you'd like a link, just let me know! Otherwise, I'm going to stop automatically providing a temporary link because I don't think anybody uses them. If I'm wrong, though, give a holler and I'll be glad to upload it for you!  
Also at [TUMBLR](https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/614044421244272640/stay-harry-x-caitlin-snowharry-the-flash)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! ♥


	4. Mine (Killer Frost/Eobard Thawne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little ode to one of my favorite evil power couples...that never was. But oh how glorious they would've been! ;) Made for my lovely friend Alisha's birthday! ♥ (From 2020)

Song: "R U Mine?" by Arctic Monkeys  
Characters/Fandom: Eobard Thawne/Caitlin Snow | Killer Frost (ReverseFrost), The Flash  
Spoilers/warnings: General spoilers for all seasons  
Length/size: :58 (60 MB WMV)

Streaming: [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoKBfVYfDWk)  
Downloadable: If you'd like a link, just let me know!  
Also at [TUMBLR](https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/614742443036917760/mine-eobard-thawnecaitlin-snow-killer-frost)

We could've had it ALLLLLL... They truly would've been a force to reckon with. But, of course, if they would've been able to meet and team up, I'm not sure that the show would still be called "The Flash," lol! Pretty sure these two would've taken over the multiverse by now! ;) If you watch, I hope you enjoy! ♥


	5. Strict Machine (Harrison Wells doppelgangers & Eobard Thawne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tribute to my favorite doppelgangers in the Multiverse: Harry Wells, HR Wells, Sherloque Wells, Nash Wells and honorary Harrison Wells doppelganger Eobard Thawne! And yes, you'll also find shout-outs to some of my favorite Wells' ships: Snowells (ReverseSnow and SnowHarry), FrostNash, Renloque, HR/Tracy and original!Harrison/Tess. ;) Personally, though, I consider the song's point of view is coming from... me, lol! ;) Oh, and *you,* if you enjoy these fellows like I do! ;) (From 2020)

Song: "Strict Machine" by Goldfrapp  
Characters/Fandom: Harry Wells, HR Wells, Sherloque Wells, Nash Wells and Eobard Thawne, The Flash  
Spoilers/warnings: General spoilers for all seasons  
Length/size: 1:28 (58 MB WMV)

Streaming: [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FBmrlZNBHg)  
Downloadable: If you'd like a link, just let me know!  
Also at [TUMBLR](https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/618540421027594240/strict-machine-harrison-wells-the-flash)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! ♥


	6. I Know You (Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Snowells Week 2020, Day 4 - Year 4: "I know you"
> 
> _"I believe, I believe there's love in you, Grid locked on the dusty avenues, Inside your heart, just afraid to go..."_
> 
> A ReverseSnow vid. Because I will always love them so very much. ;)

Song: "I Know You" by Skylar Grey  
Characters/Fandom: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, The Flash  
Spoilers/warnings: General spoilers for season 1 only  
Length/size: 1:06 (44 MB WMV)

Streaming: [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSidzmLw0iI)  
Downloadable: If you'd like a link, just let me know!  
Also at [TUMBLR](https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/621243186554241024/i-know-you-caitlineobard-reversesnow-the)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! ♥


	7. I Just Want You Back (Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells [Matt Letscher, Tom Cavanagh])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join me on an trip through an AU Snowells/Snowthawne tale as it never happened. The night of the Particle Accelerator explosion, Caitlin lost the love of her life. So who is this man watching over her? Can what was lost be found again?

Song: "Surrender" by Natalie Taylor  
Characters/Fandom: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, _The Flash_  
Spoilers/warnings: General spoilers for all seasons and s2 of _Legends of Tomorrow_  
Length/size: 1:31 (222MB MP4)

Streaming: [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvVvO7fcQrc)  
Downloadable: If you'd like a link, just let me know! It's available as a 222MB MP4 or a 70MB WMV.  
Also at [TUMBLR](https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/626923382855942144/i-just-want-you-back-caitlin-snoweobard-thawne)

V/N: Turn on captions for dialogue, if wanted/needed. ;) If this is blocked for you, let me know and I can upload it to Tumblr's player. ;) This is the closest I think I've managed so far in making a vid/fic hybrid. I'm kinda proud of the audio editing in particular. You have no idea what I had to do to get him to say "I miss her," lol! But it was a lot of fun to play around with it. This one means a lot to me. I've wanted to do this basic idea for a very long time. If you watch, I hope you enjoy! ♥


	8. "Born Ready" | Eobard Thawne (Tom Cavanagh, Matt Letscher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I've been the last one standing when all the giants fell..."_
> 
> An Eobard Thawne Reverse Flash tribute.

Song: "Born Ready" by Zayde Wolf  
Characters/Fandom: Eobard Thawne, _The Flash_  
Spoilers/warnings: General spoilers for all seasons and s2 of _Legends of Tomorrow_. **Warning: flashing lights.** Not a lot but could possibly trigger if you’re sensitive to that.  
Length/size: 1:56 (264MB MP4)

Streaming: [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_7ahsCbfe4)  
Downloadable: If you'd like a link, just let me know!  
Also at [TUMBLR](https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/642041193349464064/ive-been-the-last-one-standing-when-all-the)

V/N: He's evil but I love him so much. Both of him. ;) 

For some reason, the action scenes get all pixelated when you watch the embedded video on a desktop monitor. Viewing at Youtube itself seems to cure the problem. Sorry ‘bout that. It’s clear as a bell in the original version, so it’s some weird conversion issue, apparently. :( Anyway, if you watch, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥


End file.
